


Mistletoe

by thelala123



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli get embarrassed and Nozomi goes in for the kill... sorta, F/F, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Nozomi and Eli are under a mistletoe
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimizomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! Here's my gift to you Kim! Hope you like it! Its been a while since I've written them.

Eli could feel her heart stop for a moment when she looked above them. 

A mistletoe. 

She should have known when Nico said that if she didn’t act on her feelings she’d do it for her.

Behind them were the expectant gazes of the other seven members of Muse, peering at them. Or should she say six, as Umi hid herself behind her hands announcing that the whole tradition of kissing one under a mistletoe was shameful. 

Beside her was a bewildered Nozomi, who seemed to stare at Nico with a look that lied on the lines of ‘ _ After this I’ll washi-washi you _ ’. For once Eli seemed like it was a good idea for her friend to unleash her fury in the questionable manner she did so. Backing up Nozomi, Eli too sent a dirty look at Nico who seemed to be smug about the whole situation.

“Ooh, Nozomi chan and Eli chan are the first ones under!” Honoka exclaimed in excitement. Rin seemed to share Honoka’s excitement as well, pouncing onto a blushing Hanayo. “I wished to be the first one with Kayo chin but now we get to see the masters go at it nya!”

Eli ignored the younger girl turning into a blushing puddle on the floor as she tried to manage the chaos breaking the room. “We’re not masters at this...” ‘ _ WE’RE NOT EVEN DATING _ ’ her mind screamed. 

“Well,”- Maki faced Eli twirling her hair just as always before turning away with a blush as red as her face. “Christmas traditions are important. Even if this is embarrassing it's as important as keeping cookies and milk for Santa.”

For a moment Eli wanted to break the red haired girl's belief. However she was no evil being so she kept it inside instead she only shook her head, facepalming. One of her hopes of saving her from this situation was out. She took a glance at Umi.

And immediately her heart sank. Umi was nowhere to be seen. Although, judging by where Kotori was standing she could assume that Umi was crouching in a corner muttering to herself about the shamelessness.

It was at this moment Eli realized she had no escape.

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to. She definitely did. Sometimes when they were in the student council room finishing up the huge stack of papers Nozomi would doze off. It was during those moments when Eli thought to herself about how serene Nozomi looked. Sometimes she’d catch herself fantasizing about kissing the girl’s parted lips as she slept, like sleeping beauty. 

She had no idea when such thoughts occupied her brain but they did. She loved spending time with her. From working in the student council, to their parfait dates to their study sessions at each other’s places. Maybe it was during one of those instances. 

Well it didn’t matter. It would not change the feeling she had for Nozomi.

But to kiss someone if they didn’t like her in the way she did was a thought she did not like. 

“Elichi.” Eli felt Nozomi’s warm hand creep into hers, just like she would normally do when Eli felt apprehensive. She faced the girl who gave her a kind smile. “I’m fine with it.” Nozomi gave her hand a squeeze.

Eli’s heart raced. Her breath was caught in her throat. “Nozomi… are you-”

“Elichi why are you thinking so much?” Nozomi giggled, the lovely vibrations making her heart dance faster in her chest faster than ever before. “Kiss me.”

And Nozomi closed her eyes. 

Eli’s mind felt like it was on a roller coaster, falling down the slope screaming its soul out. Kiss her crush? Sure she gave her permission but this was not good for her heart. Many what-ifs raced through her mind only for it to be silenced by the simple squeeze on her hand.

Right. She could do this. She was the cute and clever Elichika. This was nothing right?

Right?

Nope it turned out to be even harder than working through piles of paperwork.

She closed the first few inches between them with ease. The surroundings blurred into static. With each inch, she couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty that Nozomi was. If God existed, they definitely blessed Nozomi quite well. However the problem arose when she was just a breath away from contact. Embarrassment had taken over her, pulling the brakes on her endeavour. She was simply stuck, looking at her crush’s lips.

  
  


Eli heard Nozmi make a sound, something between a whine and a growl. And before she knew it Nozomi closed the distance… between Eli’s cheek and Nozomi’s lips. 

Not what Eli expected but pleasant nonetheless.

She paid no attention to the cheering in the background, instead her mind focused on the lips that brushed her ear whispering, “Come to my house.”

Her breath hitched. For what could it be?

  
  


Well she’d find out and it would be as sweet as chocolate and Nozomi’s lips on hers.

  
  



End file.
